


Avi, you're cute

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aviator is a blushing baby, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Probably OOC again, Scuba let the dude do his work, Scuba stop calling Aviator cute, hand-holding at the end, my bad - Freeform, some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: The teacher gives the entire class free time, and Scuba uses it to bother Aviator causing a implied confession.
Relationships: Aviators/Snorkel (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Avi, you're cute

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah they gay. 
> 
> Keep scrolling.

"Alright, class, you all have the rest of the period to do whatever you want. Just make sure it isn't illegal."

Scuba and a few other students let out sighs of relief. Scuba was almost falling asleep in class, but the free time gave him energy. Stretching, he looked around. He was searching for something, or rather, someone. He found who was looking for in the back of the classroom. Getting up, he made his way over with a grin on his face. 

"Heyyy Aviator."

The purple inkling looked up from his notes he was finalizing. Scuba bit down a blush as the two made eye contact.

"What do you need, Scuba?"

Scuba slid into the empty seat next to Aviator and leaned against the armrest. 

"What I can't hang out with a fellow second in command?"

Aviator shrugged and went back to finishing his notes. Scuba frowned.

"Avi, c'mon dude. It's free time, don't waste it on doing work."

Aviator turned and slightly glared.

"Unlike your leader, my leader makes my teammates and I his target practice if we don't pass our classes."

Scuba shuddered, he'd been at the other end of the sniper's bullet, and it is not fun. Scuba stayed silent as he watched the other inkling work. He noted how Aviator bit his cheek slightly and made some words in a different style. Probably topic words or something, Scuba wouldn't know. He doesn't take notes.

"Are you just going to stare at me the entire time?"

Scuba blinked and blushed a bit as Aviator was staring him down. Scuba leaned back in the chair and did finger guns towards his comrade.

"Can't help it, you're super adorable dude. I bet you'd be even cuter if ya showed your eyes."

A purple blush appeared on Aviator's face.

"W-what?"

A huge grin broke out on Scuba's face.

"Oh. My. Cod. Did I just get THEE Aviator from team purple to blush AND stutter?"

Aviator blushed more and glared at the H-3 Nozzlenose user before shaking his head. Too bad, the glare and blush made Aviator more cute to Scuba.

“I don’t know how man, but what you’re doing is making you even cuter.”

Aviator hid the lower part of his face with his hand. He hissed at the pink inkling,

“I’m not cute!”

Scuba grabbed Aviator’s other hand and with a love-struck look, said,

“Yes, you are Avi.”

Aviator froze before regaining his composure and squeezing the other’s hand.

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading (or not lol)!
> 
> I dunno what ship to do tmr,,, probably ask my friend-
> 
> Anyways,,,,
> 
> Stay Fresh Off the Hook!


End file.
